


The Truth Behind His Blue Eyes

by Aquabrie (Brienna_Bell)



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, M/M, References to Drugs, Rough past, Sad Reader, Slight Smut, males making out, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Aquabrie
Summary: Sick of you moping in your apartment, your roommate and friend takes you out to a club where you meet the man of your dreams... TJ Hammond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: http://aquabrie.tumblr.com/post/160824126069/the-truth-behind-his-blue-eyes

—

TJ glanced around the club. He was in his element and felt good. It had been two years and two months since his accidental overdose and he had been clean (from drugs) but was now allowed to drink alcohol and was now sipping a beer. He looked up and saw you strut into the club. “Damn.” He couldn’t form any thoughts other than you looked like someone he hoped played for his ‘team’…

—

You glanced around the club. It had been a few months since your breakup from Trent. Why did you come here? You felt overwhelmed as Shaun put his hand on your shoulder. “Sky… come on, you really need to relax!” Glaring back behind you at Shaun you shrugged his hand off your shoulder.

Rolling your shoulders you tried to act calm… You really needed a drink. Heading to the bar you glanced around the club.

Your friend Shaun wanted you to hang out. He needed you to relax.The only thing you’d like to do was drink or sleep, since you had reluctantly left your apartment you felt antsy.

Clearing your throat you reach the bar and see the bartender glance up.

“Hello what can I get ya?” He asked narrowing his eyes at you.

“Um… anything strong.”

He gave you a shot of Jim Beam. You sat on a stool at the bar and looked at your drink.

You felt someone staring.

—

TJ couldn’t stop watching you. Your Adams apple bobbed up and down as you drank your liquor. He tries to look away but you had him intrigued. Something about you made him think he knew you in his past.

You bite your lower lip and grip your now empty glass. Where’d Shaun go? You looked around and saw him sitting down with a bubbly blonde and her brunette friend. Shaun had been your friend since you both were in preschool. He never judged you when you came out. Your family however seemed to think you could be changed/converted to becoming straight. What?! Did anyone think that way anymore? Of course how they found out was when you were a freshmen heavily making out with your ‘science partner’.

Luckily your parents didn’t throw you out… your Dad wanted to but your mother and grandmother insisted they knew you were gay and weren’t bothered by it… They just didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Your father threatened the poor boy in your room, which caused Steve to never talk to you outside of school. It hurt having a perfect older brother who was in sports and was an all A student… You tried hard in school but Bs and Cs were your only grades. You felt useless to your family and hated how you felt like they all were ashamed of you.

—

Shaun was trying to be a helpful wingman but it was hard when he was straight, so he had nothing to go on for gay men. Besides yourself.

Your ex-boyfriend Trent was still on your mind. Everything was great but after 8 months Trent grew distant and only kept you for his cravings of sex. You fell hard for the man even though he never asked you to come to his place… you never once questioned it. Your mind was in a fog of love. How could you have been so stupid? The man never liked PDA so you only saw his personal side at home… (Only your place). You sigh and think of Trent… Glaring at your drink then nodding as the bartender gave you another double of your drink. Trent had gotten his girlfriend pregnant and in doing so he told you that you both were over and it had been nothing but a good lay for him. It was weird how you never knew that he was only using you, cheating on you with her.

You scowl remembering last week seeing them in the ‘newly engaged’ section of the newspaper. Shaking your head as to get rid of the tears that threaten to fall, you down your drink quickly and lay your head down on the cool counter.

‘Maybe if I just close my eyes…’ you think. *Someone taps you on the shoulder.* “You okay man?” You look up and blink a little. Holy shit… holy shit… it’s… a brunette man with the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen. He waves his hand in front of your face. You clear your throat and bite your lip as you try to think of something to say. “Huh?” Oh fantastic… nice one y/n, now he’s going to regret ever trying to talk with you!

—

TJ had wondered what had happened to you. It looked like you needed something… Something more than alcohol. But he was clean. He tapped you on your shoulder trying to see if he could help you. He still couldn’t tell if you were into guys or not so he didn’t want to scare you away. His NA meetings helped him through tough shit he hadn’t thought about in years. His mind wasn’t foggy from drugs.

He tapped your shoulder again. Hearing you groan and slowly raise your head up toward him. Confusion was on your face. *Damn… you looked absolutely adorable.*

“You okay man?”

“Huh?”

“You alright? It looks like your boy ditched ya.” TJ motioned towards your friend and the two ladies on his arms.

You shrug and look back at him.

“I’m TJ. You wanna ditch this place? You look like you need something other than alcohol.”

“I’m Y/n Skylar. My friends call me Sky.” He nods and pays the bartender for both of your drinks. Being a little drunk you didn’t even think of what was happening.

TJ led you out of the bar/club and said something to the security guard by the back door. You felt confused and a little happy this gorgeous man was paying attention to you. He held the back door open and a black car was waiting in the alley. The driver held the door for you both to climb.

As the door shut behind him, he looked at you… feeling like a spark was flowing thru his veins. “You ok?”

“Mmm.” You nodded.

He let his arm around the back of the seat behind your neck. His blue eyes pierced through your (e/c) ones. He lifted his hand and lifted some of your hair from eyes. He tucked it behind your ear as your breath hitched. As the car moved he tried to get closer to you. He leaned in as you did the same. His lips touch yours and you breathed in his scent. He sucked on your bottom lip causing you to moan which made him put his tongue inside your amazing mouth. With your eyes closing and your breathing staggered you gripped his hips and…

A phone rang. Annoyingly.

You both reluctantly let go of one another and breathe deeply. TJ realizes it’s his phone and he answers it. “Yeah?!” He says sounding agitated. “I’m fine Dougie… I found someone, his name’s Y/n Sky—” … “Wait you, you know him? What?”

You watch TJ and wonder what he was talking about. TJ looked at you and shrugged and mouthed, ‘sorry’ as he continues to talk on the phone.

You realize you never told Shaun that you’d be going home with a date. You quickly pull your phone out and shoot him a quick text thanking him and telling him to have fun with the girls. You smirk at Shaun’s sarcastic comment. You don’t realize TJ is done with his phone call until you feel him staring at you with a smirk on his face. Setting your phone back in your pocket you try to stop your cheeks from burning.

“Sorry about that, was my brother. Checking up on me… making sure I’m not dead.” He shrugs as you raise an eyebrow at him.

“It’s fine. I just texted my friend Shaun, since he’s my roommate… I wanted to be sure he knew where I was. He’s the reason I even left the apartment tonight. He was tired of my moping and…” You’re cut off by TJ’s glorious lips again. He smirks into the kiss and draws back from you. In a daze you look into his blue eyes.

“Sorry… you’re just so fucking hot. I just couldn’t help but kiss you.” He lightly chuckles and watches your grin widen. 

“You’re sexy. God… are you… are you okay with this?”

“Course. Why would I wanna take you to my place if I wasn’t?”

“Umm…”

“I mean… I didn’t mean to be so—” This time you both are cut off as the car stops and the driver opens the back door. TJ is closer so he goes first and then you. He holds his hand out for you. You gladly take it. He feels relieved that you don’t seem ashamed of PDA.

You would’ve noticed the flashing of some cameras had you of not been a little drunk from alcohol and TJ’s lips. There is a man holding the door open for TJ and you. Letting go of TJ’s hand your mouth opens at the look of the building. Who was this man?

—

As you arrive to his apartment, you walk in with him and he grabs you by the collar and closes the door behind you. “Teej…” his lips touch yours as he shrugs out of his jacket. He lets go of you only to lock the door and tug you out of your jacket. You let go of all your worries and continue to kiss him. He stumbles towards the bedroom when suddenly a bright light is turned on. Someone else is in here.

“Holy shit! Mom! What are you doing here?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find out why his mom is at his apartment

As you arrive to his apartment, you walk in with him and he grabs you by the collar and closes the door behind you. “Teej…” his lips touch yours as he shrugs out of his jacket. He lets go of you only to lock the door and tug you out of your jacket. You let go of all your worries and continue to kiss him. He stumbles towards the bedroom when suddenly a bright light is turned on. Someone else is in here.

 

“Holy shit! Mom! What are you doing here?!”

 

In your drunken state you hadn’t realized who his mom was. TJ crossed his arms and walked towards her. 

She frowned at him. “Are you using again?” She narrows her eyes, looking at his pupils. “You’ve been avoiding my calls. I don’t want you to have something like that happen again. TJ…” She looked at him sternly and looked behind him towards you. Recognizing you, she quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Y/N Skylar?!”

You were confused how did she know you? Why didn’t she seem to trust you? You began to feel dizzy, starting to sway. TJ looked at you and helped you to the couch.

“Mom… I just… he… well…” He couldn’t think of what to say. Taking advantage of a strange beautiful man was not something he thought he would ever do. You were sweet and a very good kisser. He felt something strong for you even though you both just met tonight.

“Damnit TJ! You know who this is, right?”

“I don’t get it, what are you talking about?”

“He’s the son of James Nathan Skylar, the man who wants to control all gays, no one is able to change his mind of old habits.”

You pipe up. “Yeah… he hates me, his own fucking son. When I came out he tried to change me, convert me, you know what it is like to be tortured by a man who is supposed to protect you and to be hated by everyone in school? I was lucky I still have a friend from preschool and since he is not gay, my dad likes him.” You roll your eyes and stand up. Crossing your arms you continue, “I’m sorry TJ… I um… I should have never left, never gone out tonight. I really like you, but obviously your mom doesn’t care for me, and I’m not one to get between any family members. I’ve lost my own father, haven’t talked to him in years. I’ll just go.”

Tears form in your eyes as you start to head to the door. TJ and his mom watch you as they both look at one another with questioning glances.

You grab your jacket off the floor shrugging it on and unlock the door, turning the knob.

“Thank you for tonight. I’ll uh… I’ll be out of your hair. Sorry for the trouble.” You say to TJ without turning around.

“Wait! Sky, Y/n!”

You turn slightly letting go of the door knob. Your eyes are blurry with tears but you wipe them angrily at how you must look.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. I’ll just go.” Although you know that Shaun is probably home with those two girls, and in being there, you wouldn’t want to go home. Never mind not knowing where the hell you even were.

TJ glares as his mom. She shrugs and looks at you and TJ.

He walks toward you and grabs you by the collar again. He kisses you hard and stares into your (e/c) eyes. TJ knows that you aren’t in a good place, hell, he of all people know the feeling of never being enough.

TJ puts his forehead on yours and continues looking at you.

“Sorry… my mom is just being overly protective of her screw-up son.” He smirks a little and puts his arms around you and pulls you into a tight hug. You gladly wrap your arms around him and hold him close in the hug.

He kisses you lightly and pulls back with a sigh. “I’ve been clean for two years and two months and I’m not going to go back, you are worth staying clean for, Sky, you want to be my boyfriend? I don’t want us to be a secret, I want people to know we’re together.”

This sobers you up quickly. You smirk and nod. “of course, who could say no to that?!” 

You bite your lip as you both look towards his mother who is being quiet.

She smiles lightly and then turns to TJ. “You better be right and take care of each other! I’m not willing to go through that again.” TJ nodded as she gave him an awkward hug. She kissed him on the forehead and went towards you.

“I am sorry I misjudged you. TJ must adore you, as you seem to adore him as well. Please be kind to my son. You know how hard it can be in the spotlight… now it’ll be a little harder.”

“MOM… come on, give him a break. It’ll be fine. We’re okay.” He rolls his eyes at her antics.

She quirks an eyebrow at him and nods. She walks to the door opens it, and walks out. TJ closes the door behind him and locks it.

How did he miss who you were? You had been on the front page of a few news articles over the years and he never realized how alike you two were. 

You continue to bite your lip and shrug off your jacket, slinging it on the back of the couch.

“So I can stay?”

“Of course… and plus you said yes to being my boyfriend, so yeah. Do you want something to drink?”

“Do you have coffee or something with caffeine? I kind of want to be more sober for this, whatever this is.” You smirk as he smiles and he walks behind his kitchen counter. You walk to the counter and sit down on one of the stools.

“I’ll get the coffee brewing. Columbian okay? Or do you want something less strong?”

“That’s fine. Whatever you have is cool with me.”

As he gets the mugs out and the coffee is done brewing he sets some sugar and creamer on the counter and he hands you a mug of the coffee and sets his own down as he sits beside you at the counter.

You pour some sugar and creamer in your mug and stir it and put it to your lips and drink it. The hot liquid helps your throat which was sore from your weird crying episode. You sigh in contentment as TJ watches you drink the liquid.

“You okay?”

“Mmm… this is delicious, thank you.”

“I’m really sorry about my mom… the doorman must have let her in, as I never gave her a key. I’m not sure why she came.”

“She’s just worried about you. Must be nice to feel wanted.”

“Not really… just annoying. Wait, no one worries about you?”

“I had a bit of a falling out with my family, haven’t really talked with them much. I avoid my asshole father, but occasionally talk with my mom and Nana. My brother is… well, kind of like my dad, luckily he doesn’t want to change me, but he just agrees more with Dad, than me, so I haven’t talked with him either. I kind of stormed out on my fucking birthday, of all fucking days. They just wouldn’t shut up about me being such a disappointment to the family. Then I met Trent, and he was… great until I learned he cheated on me with a girl and she got pregnant… now… I’ve just been going through the motions of living, luckily I was able to work from home, but… I just don’t seem to have any luck, but then tonight, I met you and my luck seems to have changed. Normally I don’t get so drunk and don’t go home with guys I just met. I’m sorry… the rambling.” You take a breath and then a swig of your drink. 

TJ looks at you with admiration and love in his eyes. Is it too soon to feel a connection with him? He seems to feel the same… could he? Even though you’re broken?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice as long of a chapter than the first two! Slight SMANGST in this chapter.

—-

Shaun had gone home without you and he was still worried but happy you weren’t home moping. He thought of what happened months ago…

—Flashback a few months ago—

Shaun had gotten home early from his business trip. He had gotten promoted and had to go through some interviews with the higher ups.

It was weird he didn’t hear you…

“Sky?! You home? The conference got out early so I was able to…” He frowned as he heard something break. He rushed towards the bathroom seeing you facing the mirror as your hand was hitting the glass again.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

You almost hit him. He notices you’re acting a bit sluggish and thinks maybe you’re drunk. He looks at you and grabs you. Your eyes aren’t focused and you’ve stopped crying now just anger pulses through your veins.

You mumble something. Swaying you almost fall and Shaun grabs you, slightly shaking you.

“Shit… Y/n… What’d you take huh? What’d you do?”

You frown and look at the mirror as if you want to punch it again. He holds you up. “Hey… come on… really what’s going on?”

He suddenly sees the vicadin pill bottle and the vodka. You had the vicadin for emergencies from a muscle sprain in your back that acts up every once in a while.

You shove him back and stumble to try and pick up the vodka.

You throw the bottle into the bathtub and your face starts to pale. Your eyes start to drift shut.

“No come on. Damnit. What if I didn’t come home early? What if…”

Your body goes limp and this causes Shaun to panic even more. Luckily he has his cell phone in his pocket and he calls 911.

 

—

Hours later in the waiting room a doctor comes in to sit down with Shaun.

“Is he ok? Is he ok?”

The doctor nods. “He’s stable now. We had to counteract what he took, he had alcohol poisoning on top of overdosing on the vicadin. Has he ever done anything like this before?”

“No… never. I don’t think anyways.”

The doctor looks at him sternly and nods.

“He’s sleeping now. His cuts and scrapes had to be stitched up after all the glass was pulled out. And he’s going to have to get some help. I have a few pamphlets…”

He hands them to Shaun and gets up. “He’s lucky you found him when you did. He will be held under observation for 36 more hours to make sure he doesn’t have a reaction.”

—back to the present—

Shaun shakes his head remembering what happened. He’s protective over you. Ever since your father was adamant about trying to turn you straight, Shaun had to make sure you were okay. He was just glad he came home when he did. You did not deserve the pain you had gotten throughout your life.

His phone pinged and it showed a news report and a picture of you and TJ coming out of the club from last night.

Shaun’s eyes widened. “Holy shit Sky, you’re with the presidents son?!”

——–  
You woke up feeling a comfortable warmth on your chest. Someone was laying their head on your stomach with their arms around your waist. You open your eyes and look down at them. It’s TJ!

“So, you weren’t just a dream huh?” You smile as you run your fingers through his dark hair. How is it possible he looks even better this morning?

TJ opens his eyes and looks up toward you. He clears his throat, “No… quite real.”

“Morning Teej, you sleep well?”

He starts to sit up and lets go of your waist. You miss the warmth on your bare chest and stomach.

“Mornin’ and yeah, you?”

You nod. “Mmmhmm.”

You slowly sit up and comb your fingers through your hair, getting the stray hairs out of your eyes.

“You need a haircut.” He says gently with a smirk.

You hold your hand to your chest in mock hurt. “I thought your liked my hair.”

He shrugs and smiles cheekily.

“You up for breakfast?” He asks as he stands up and heads toward the bathroom.

“Sure.” You say as you watch him leave the room.

Last night you both fell asleep in each other’s arms after a long conversation about your lives and when you each came out… You both heavily made out and had taken your shirts and pants off, but you both were yawning and instead of having more bedroom fun, you had fallen asleep each of you only in your boxers.

You stretch and stand as you hear the water from the sink turn off. TJ comes out from the bathroom, smelling minty fresh.

You head into the bathroom and do your business and start to wash your hands, looking in the mirror. The mirror reminds you of what happened months ago in your apartment. TJ stands at the doorway and hands you a new toothbrush. You thank him and brush your teeth. He smiles and walks back and puts his pants and shirt on. He knows people might stare but he doesn’t care, especially since you want to be with him… not just for a nightly fling last night.

You walk out the doorway and watch TJ slip on his clothes. You head towards your pants and slip them on. Your shirt slips on easily. You try to comb your fingers through your messy hair and give up to just put on your socks and shoes, while admiring TJ doing the same.

You pull out your phone from your pants pocket only to realize it’s at 2% battery. “Damnit. Mind if charge my phone?”

“Sure… it looks like the same one as mine so yeah.” TJ takes your phone and plugs it in to the charger on his nightstand. His phone had already been charging last night. He had already taken his phone off the charger and put it in his pants pocket.

“Thanks.”

“So there’s a diner near here within walking distance, they have the best breakfast and I don’t think it’ll be too busy… hopefully.”

He smiles as you nod and you both put on your jackets and head out the door.

Luckily TJ wasn’t kidding with how close the diner was. The doorman was still there only this time you realized he was one of TJ’s bodyguards… after the man spoke to someone on the end of his Bluetooth headset.

You shrug at the anxious thought that pops up in your mind.

The diner came into view quickly as it was just across the street corner.

“So does this qualify as our first official date?”

TJ grins as he holds the door for you, following behind you. “Sure if that’s what you want it to be. Considering we are a couple now.”

This makes you grin and nod. You leaned forward and kiss him lightly on the lips.

You scratch the back of your neck. “Sorry. I know we’re out in public… I…”

He stops your rambling as he caresses your face and kisses you passionately. “Shhh… no complaints here. Everyone knows my sexuality anyways, might as well flaunt it since I have some hot arm candy now!”

You lightly push him. “Stop…” You smirk.

You turn serious and look at him as you both get closer to the hostess. “I’m just used to dudes not wanting people to know about us being together. Trent hated public displays of affection. I should have known he was just using me.”

TJ nods. “Don’t worry I get it… years ago I had something similar happen to me. He didn’t want to come out, and he told me I was just a fling, nothing special it tore me up…”

“Hello TJ! Oh and who is this?” The hostess gestures toward you.

“Mornin Melinda! Oh this is Y/n…”

“Skylar! Oh wow. Nice of you to come here!” She says with a cheer.

You shrug as your face heats up, suddenly aware of a few people staring at you both.

“Anyways… normal table please and the usual for me. What do you want Babe?”

You look up as you follow them both towards a table booth near the back corner.

You both sit and the hostess, who also turns out to be your waitress, hands you a menu. “What’s the usual for TJ?”

“A large coffee, small cup of OJ, fruit and yogurt with a bacon omelet.”

“I’d like that too. Sounds perfect.”

She beams at your answer and takes the menu, you never even glanced at. And she walks near the kitchen to give them your orders.

She comes back with your drinks and sets them down.

She whispers so only the two of you can hear her, “you guys make the cutest couple! How long have you been hiding him from us?”

TJ chuckles and grins as he holds out his hand and squeezes your hand.

“Not long at all… he’s amazing.”

You watch in amazement. She’s nice and seems to act like she is TJ’s sister. She nods and walks away toward another group of people who come into the diner.

“I like her. Seems pretty cool.”

“She is. This place is too.”

The conversation seems to flow just like last night. You and TJ learn about each other’s struggles and heartbreaks…

—

After the diner you insisted on paying which caused TJ to leave a gracious tip. You both were laughing as you walked back to his apartment. After arriving towards the hallway near his room you saw someone facing his door. They hear you coming and walked towards you both.

“Shaun? What… what are you doing here?”

“Hey you’re uh… welcome to come in.” TJ suggests as he unlocks and opens his door.

“Thanks, man.” Shaun walks in before you and TJ.

TJ walked in and closed his door, locking it quickly. He turned around and watched as you absentmindedly scratched the back of your neck looking at Shaun.

“ummm… not that I mind, but why are you here? How’d you even know where he lived?”

TJ walked towards his bedroom. “I’ll give you guys some privacy.” He kissed you on the cheek and you side smiled at him.

Shaun puts his hands on your shoulders and looks at your eyes, he squints as if he’s trying to see something. “You never answered my texts and I called after I found out who TJ was. He’s a cokehead. I don’t want you to follow his path of destruction. Don’t want to have to take you to the hospital ODing on something again.” He tries to look angry and shakes you a little. Letting go of your shoulders he takes his phone out of his pocket. He shows you the news article and picture of you and TJ leaving the club, and another of you both arriving at his apartment building.

“Sorry. My phone wasn’t charged so it’s still on the charger in his bedroom. You worry too much. TJ is clean now. Give the guy some credit. He makes me fucking happy, okay? Maybe it’s too soon but I think I’m falling for him… His mom was here last night. She didn’t seem to like me at first but then she realized we weren’t getting high… and that we both liked each other. I’m sorry dude. Really I hate you worrying about me.”

“If I didn’t worry about you who would? Your dad’s a dumb prick and your brother is not any better. Your mom and grandmother want me to keep an eye on you. They miss you and want you to come home and have dinner some time.

“You know I can’t do that. I miss them too but they chose his side and never gave me a chance. You don’t need to worry so much. I’m a big boy.” You smirk a little as Shaun raises an eyebrow and his lips slightly twinge upward.

“Okay… you take care and I’ll call ya later, be sure to answer!” Shaun says as he gives you a tight hug and walks toward the door. You let him out and shut the door. As you shut the door TJ comes out of his room.

“Falling for me huh?” He smirks as your face heats up.

“I… well… you’re…” he grips your shirt and presses you towards the door. He kisses you passionately and starts to take off his shirt. You put your hand on his chest and try to take a breath. “Are you… are you saying you feel the same?”

“Are you kidding? Of fucking course! You’re fucking gorgeous,” he kisses your cheek then pulls your jacket and shirt off you quickly. He continues to kiss you and pulls you by your belt loops towards the bedroom. “You’re brave, sensitive, caring.” He kisses you on your stubble jawline and back to your lips. Soon you’re in the bedroom and he is helping you out of your pants and you’re helping him out of his.  
“Are you sure about this?” You nod, unable to make an audible word, much less a sound other than a growl or a whimper.

TJ lies back on the bed and watches you with heavy lidded eyes.

Just as you hover over TJ and start to kiss him down his jawline and his neck, you suddenly hear a knock at the door.

“Don’t worry about it maybe they’ll leave and think I’m not home.” You continue kissing him and he grips you by your boxers. Soon the knocking stops and you both sigh and continue touching each other. TJ palms you in your boxers. He switches with you and now is the one on top.

“Son of a bitch.” Someone says at the door. You both look at each other with wide eyes and turn toward the bedroom door.

“Who is that?” TJ shrugs and gets off of you and tries to fix his now too tight boxers. He opens his door and finds a very drunk grungy looking elderly man in his kitchen.

“Pearl where’d you put the bread?” The stranger asks.

You get up and look at the man and look at TJ who seems to know who the man is. “Pearl is at home in the next apartment! Fred, you need me to go with you?” He asked him with concern in his voice. TJ helps the man out of the apartment and takes him next door.

You sigh and realize you have to go home soon. Plus you need to shower and change. You start to put on your jeans as TJ comes back inside.

“Sorry about that. I forgot to lock the door… oh… you’re leaving?” He says with disappointment.

You smirk at his sad look and nod. As you put your shirt on you watch as TJ seems to be studying you.

“I pushed too far didn’t I? I knew I should have never…”

You make him stop talking as you kiss him, making him moan into your mouth.

“I have to get home, get a shower and some fresh clothes. I don’t have to work today or tomorrow. Um… I could meet you later? Or we could just um, watch some Netflix or something?”

He smirks and nods his head as he starts to put his pants on, then his shirt. “I’ll call my driver and I’ll come with. No way am I leaving you on your own.” He teases as he walks by you.

“Teej… maybe you should shower too.” He lifts his hand to his chest in mock hurt. He nods in understanding. “Okay, I’ll still call him for ya. That way I will know how to get back to your place to pick you up tonight or tomorrow.” 

“Okay, sure.” You bite your lip and soon TJs phone is ringing. You realize your phone is still on the charger. You go back towards it and click to see all of the messages from Shaun and some from another number you don’t recognize. Shrugging you put it in your pants pocket and look towards TJ as he is holding his phone, looking agitated at whoever is on the other end. He clears his throat and says goodbye and hangs up the phone and then calls his driver. Soon he hangs up and looks up toward you.

“He’s out front. I am sorry we did not get to have more fun. Always getting interrupted.”

“Karma… she must hate me. Don’t worry Teej. I’m sorry about Shaun. He means well, just a bit protective, more of a brother to me, than my actual brother by blood. My own family seems to be against me, but it’s alright, now I’m with you and it’s worth it.”

“What do you mean, worth it?” He asks as he walks closer towards you.

“Nothing to worry about, just I had some stuff happen after Trent and it just wasn’t good.” You shake your head and think to yourself: (I didn’t mean anything to happen I just needed the fucking pain to stop and it did, but not how I thought it would.” I almost died. Shaun found me. I still feel hopeless and alone sometimes, no one understands.)

He looks at you and knows you are not telling him everything, but he shakes it off. He’s had many things happen to him and it’s not something he’s willing to talk about in detail. Sure you both know each others story from each other, but you both feel broken and feel ashamed of your problems.

You bite your lip and head near the front door of the apartment. TJ smiles and holds his hand out motioning you to stop.

“Hey. So there’s this dinner we have and it’s a presidential thing and I was wondering if you’d like to be my plus 1? It’s in a few weeks, but I figured I could ask that way I could get you in. What do you think?” He asks with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Why was he blushing? If anyone should be blushing it would be you. 

“Sure I’d like that.” You nod and TJ kisses you lightly and grins at you.

“Cool.” He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. “I’ll see ya tonight then, or tomorrow?”

“I’ll see ya tomorrow. Don’t want ya to get too sick of me.” You miss the disappointed look on TJs face. He tries to smile and nods.

“Yeah… so not ever going to happen. You are amazing, you know that right?”

You hum and roll your eyes, not believing him. “Right. Heh…” You shrug and look down at the floor. “You are the one who is amazing Teej. I am not really anything to even think once about.”

“Shut up Sky! I lo–, I like you and there is no changing that. You know shit about my past how I’m the fucked up twin? Yeah.” He lifts your chin so you are looking into his eyes. “I’ll come over tonight. Tell Shaun he’s welcome to join. Maybe he could tell me embarrassing stories about you.” He smirks as he sees you start to smile.

“Okay.”

TJ opens the door and walks you out towards the end of the hall. He waves and grins as you mirror him. “Bye… see you tonight Y/n.”

TJ shuts his apartment door and leans into it. What was wrong with him? He was in deep and he barely even knew you. He almost said he loved you. Could you ever feel that way towards him? He knew you had a broken heart but never knew you had almost died from an overdose, accidental or not. 

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after three and a half weeks of dating each other, TJ Hammond and Sky go to the presidential banquet dinner. Sky meets the rest of TJ’s family. And Madam President… AKA: his soulmate’s mother
> 
> \----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I apologize for the delay and the weird writing. I went a different direction than I thought… more fluff this time. Sorry for any mistakes! Also another longass chapter. Hope you like it, comments appreciated.]
> 
> (Originally posted on tumblr! @aquabrie)

Three days ago was the last day you had seen your amazing boyfriend.

To say you were nervous about the presidential banquet dinner tonight would be an understatement. You were nervous for two main reasons- 1st: You would truly be in the spotlight tonight… what if TJ changed his mind and broke up with you because of how badly you reacted to his family? 2nd: You were meeting his family tonight! What if you mess up? What if they don’t like you?

“Oh God… I can’t breathe! I’m going to die even before this damn dinner!” You grip the sink and stare at your reflection.

Why does TJ even care about you? Your heart beats fast as you start to panic. Your grip on the sink causes your knuckles to turn white.

As you feel slightly dizzy a warm hand grips your shoulder. You look back towards them, realizing it is Shaun with a worried look on his face. “Hey, relax man! You’ll be fine, you already met his mom, the fucking president! Plus TJ will be there with you the whole time. I think he wants to show you off… officially let them know you both are off the market and officially together.”

He takes his hand off your shoulder and glances at you. Your tux had been worn twice, a funeral and some wedding… it had been a while, but it still fit like a glove. “You need help with your tie?”

You clear your throat and let go of the death grip you held on the sink. You shake your head no. But then as you put your hands around your neck pulling on the tie, you realize your hands are shaking. “Apparently my hands don’t want to fucking cooperate. So yeah… um… thanks.”

Shaun shrugs as you turn to look at him as he starts fixing your tie. You watch as he bites his lip and furrows his brows in concentration. His green eyes are bright and hopeful. You smile as he grins and pats on your chest after flattening your tie. “Alright good to go! You be good, don’t cause any trouble!”

“You know me.” You say with a smirk and a shrug. “So you have a date with Jenny tonight?”

He nods and smooths his dress shirt and checks his hair in the mirror. “Yeah… I really like her and plus she’s been kind to you. Do I look okay?”

You grin and then raise an eyebrow. “Dude, I should be asking if I look okay, I mean it’s not every day I get to meet the presidential family! And yeah she’ll totally eat you up. If you swung my way and I never found TJ, I’d totally want you.” You slightly joke…

“Yeah. Yeah. You just keep that to yourself, Sky! I think we both look good especially you in that tux and plus you got that damn hair cut finally! I know TJ talked about your shaggy hair.”

“Yeah although he liked to pull it.” You realize what you just said as Shaun makes a face.

“Shit. Sorry didn’t mean to say that. I think it’s just my nerves.”

His face tinges pink at what you said about your longer hair. He slaps you on the chest and chuckles. “Aw man… you slay me man! When’s he coming to pick you up?”

You glance at your watch. “In five. You think they’re going to make me do a speech?”

“No… they would’ve told you. Although there might be some press asking about you and TJ… I think you guys are great together, I’m glad you finally are feeling happy.”

You straightened up and pull him into a tight hug which he gladly accepts with a tight grip on you as well. You sigh. “Alright, guess I’m ready. You heading out soon?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, if you want the place tonight it’s yours. I’ll be with Jenny, hence the small suitcase. We’re going to a bed and breakfast or something fancy. I think her parents own it or something.” It dawns on him that he’ll probably have to meet them today! “Oh great I realize they’ll probably be there! I hope everything will be okay with them.” His eyes are wide and suddenly he gets a little nervous.

“Come on lets go to our dates!” you say cheekily and pick up your small suitcase that you had just in case TJ wanted you to stay over tonight or whatever, you just wanted to be prepared.

Shaun grabs his suitcase and grins. “Let’s do this. So you might not come home tonight anyways? Maybe you’ll get to hang out at the white house.” He says in mock seriousness.

You cannot tell if he is being truthful or sarcastic so you just shrug and open the door. You both are leaving at the same time anyways, so you hold the door for him to go first and then walk out behind him and you lock the door.

—

You cannot help but still feel nervous. You hadn’t seen TJ in three days since he had some stuff to do at his club and you had some work to do. Luckily you were able to have a four day weekend off from work, which was much needed since lately you have been frazzled at work, with your boss being on your case, since you had worked from home those days after Trent…

Shaun waves to you when you both walk out the front door of the apartment building. You see a sleek black car drive towards you and you know it must be TJ.

The back door pops open and TJ grins and jumps out grabbing you harshly and kissing you then giving you a tight hug. He pecks you on your lips again and puts his hands on your shoulders and pulls away, taking a good look at you in your tux.

“Damn… Sky, you clean up nice! The hair suits you and damn that tux. Have I mentioned that I am glad you are coming tonight?”

You grin as the driver picks up your bag and puts it in the trunk. TJ climbs in and pats the seat, he seems way too excited, but it’s helping alleviate your nerves.

He must notice you are nervous, as the driver shuts the back door and goes to the front and starts driving… TJ holds his hand out palm up and you take his hand into yours.

“You okay Y/n?” You nod, but he doesn’t seem convinced.

You loosen your tie and shrug as you look at your hand that is intertwined with TJ’s.

He squeezes your hand and watches you for a minute.

“What?” you ask curiously with a worried tone. 

“Nothing…” He licks his lips. “Just missed you these past days. Work was boring, would you ever want to go work at the club with me?”

“Huh?” What brought this on? “Um… I don’t know much about clubs and how to run them. But sure I guess maybe someday.” You shrug and TJ grins.

—

An hour later you both arrive at the white house. The driver stops the car nearby a side entrance of the house, right after driving thru the open gate. 

The driver opens TJ’s door and lets him out first, then you follow behind him. He shuts the door and grabs your suitcase.

“Thank you.” You say to the driver and hold out your hand to take the bag. He looks at you confused as TJ shrugs at him.

“I can take it from here. I suppose you probably have something else to do today, right?” The driver nods and tips his hat toward you. He smiles and hands you the bag and starts his car as you and TJ head inside the door. A body guard walks with TJ and you. He’s menace looking. Wearing all black, blue tooth on his ear, something under his jacket, a weapon? 

“Hello. I’m…” you start to say your name as the body guard watches you with a grim look on his face.

“Y/n Skylar. Yeah I know all about you kid. You are TJ’s new beau.” You nod and continue walking with them.

“His names Max. Don’t worry he’s cool. He was my bodyguard last time we were here for when my dad was president.” TJ assures you.

You raise an eyebrow and walk with them towards whatever room they want to show you first.

The party isn’t started until 7 and it’s about an hour until it will start, so TJ asks Max to go bother his dad or brother just for a bit, while he talks privately with you.

He shows you towards the room where he stays whenever his mom needs him to stay close by. It’s nice. A king size bed, small dresser, and a bookcase with a few books, mostly from past patrons who stayed in the white house. 

TJ lets you put your bag in the closet of the room right next to his. “Okay so this was my childhood room well… teen year room.” He smiles and plops onto the bed.

“nice…” You shrug your jacket off and sit it on the desk chair in the corner of the room. 

“Yeah… so what’s wrong?” TJ frowns. “You want a drink before the party? My grandma is here and she always seems to have a drink in her hand.” He smirks.

You clear your throat. “I’m just nervous. I met your mom and she’s a bit intimidating, plus I was drunk, so not the best impression… and she seemed to not trust me, and I don’t really blame her. I’m not the best in the spotlight. Although when I’m with you of course I want to show you off, you are amazing and I’m just a weird dude whose dad is the biggest prick, brothers a dick… but I miss my mom and nana. Apparently they want me to visit them for lunch and I don’t know if I can ever go back there.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and you sigh as you look at the carpet.

TJ pats the bed for you to sit. “Come on, I’ll make you feel relaxed. I don’t want you to regret being with me, this is my family and sometimes I have to be here even though I’d rather be home with you.” He swallows and watches you sit down next to him and he rubs your back and holds you closer. “You ever want to talk about whatever happened with you and your dad… I’m here, Sky.”

You nod and glance at TJ. “Yeah, um… same for me, I don’t want you to hate me because of my antigay father and brother.” He stops rubbing your back.

“Lay down.” He says gently while patting his lap.

You comply and lay your head on his lap. He starts to ruffle your shorter hair and you close your eyes. “I have a horrid headache…” you sigh because now you feel relaxed and not as nervous. How does he know?

TJ smiles as he continues to rub your back and continues to mess with your hair. This was something his grandma used to do when he was a little kid. 

There’s a light knock on the door and TJ answers quietly, “Who is it?”

“It’s Doug. Is Sky here yet?” He slowly opens the door to reveal you still laying down with your head in TJs lap and your eyes are closed. TJ smirks as Doug furrows his brows.

TJ shrugs and pats your arm to wake you up.

“mmm?”

“Hey its my brother, he wants to meet you.”

This makes you quickly open your eyes and bolt up. “Sorry.” You yawn and stretch a little. “Man I’m great at first impressions aren’t I?” You roll your eyes and sit straighter noticing Doug. 

He is smirking at you and looking happy for his twin.

“Um… hi. I’m Y/n Skylar. You must be Dougie?”

He nods as he grabs the desk chair and wheels it over toward the bed where you and TJ are still sitting.

He watches you as you look at him with a confused expression. It is as if he is trying to figure you out. He narrows his eyes at you as TJ looks happily at you, he sees the look Doug is given you and he smacks him on his arm.

“Hey, be nice to my boyfriend.” He says as he grabs ahold of your hand and squeezes it tightly. You look down at your intertwined hands and look back up to TJ with a grin.

“Sorry Sky. I want to make sure you are trustworthy. Mom already vouches for you, TJ too, but he’s bias, and then there’s dad he wants to be sure you are who you say you are.” You raise an eyebrow and watch him as he takes a folder from under his jacket and shows it to TJ. “Anything you want to say about yourself?”

Your eyes widen and then you tilt your head. Now you were so confused! What more could he know that you hate about yourself? 

TJ takes the folder. “Come on, what’s your deal Dougie? Why are you already threatening him.”

“I am not! Just open it.” He insists. You are confused as to what could be in the folder and TJ is too. You watch him as he opens it to reveal pictures of you and TJ. You bite your lip and continue to look at all the pictures of you both. From all your dates to you going into his car, waving goodbye… it was like a professional hitman took your picture. No headlines, just photos.

You look at both the brothers and raise an eyebrow. “what’s this?”

“Proof.”

“Of what?”

“That you are in love with my brother.” You suddenly feel lightheaded and cannot seem to breathe. Oh man, now he knows how you feel all because of his damn snoopy brother! What if TJ does not feel that way about you? What if you are just a fling to him?

 

Doug scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry, bad advise from Dad, he had someone follow you two whenever you went out. He even made sure your roommate was not your lover too. You can tell on the pictures that TJ feels the same for you. He has never acted like this with his partners. I just wanted to let you know that I am proud to accept you to the family, even though it’s only been what, a month TJ?”

You look at TJ and are speechless. He nods and looks at you with a sideways smirk.

He clears his throat and gauges your reaction. “I think I’m falling love with you… I mean I know I’m in deep. I miss you when I don’t get to see you or feel you next to me when I wake up. I love you Y/n Skylar.” He wipes his palms on his pants watching you. Doug takes the folder and sits it on the desk. 

“I will leave you two alone. See you later in the dining hall… Sky.”

You bite your lip as you hear the bedroom door shut near you. You watch TJ and turn toward the folder on the desk. You taste copper as you realize you bit too hard on your lip. TJ stops you from doing so, by putting his thumb on your bottom lip.

“Do you? Is it too soon? I knew it.” TJ stands up and ruffles his fingers through his own hair.

You are still stunned at his confession, your brother would never ever help you with your relationships, he was never supportive. “I feel the same Teej.” You say quietly.

He stands at the window now glancing outside, he must have not heard you. You clear your throat and get up from the bed walking toward him. You put your arms around his waist and your head on his shoulder pulling him closer towards you. Breathing in his scent you say, “I love you too Teej. I know its soon but I feel the same way. I feel like you are the one, my soulmate. I don’t know if you believe in fate but I sure as hell do. I would have never found you if you hadn’t helped me that night. It probably was not much to you but for me it was everything. I have never had anyone in my family support me, accept my nana and a little bit from my mom. Never my brother, he despises me and…”

TJ turns in your arms and pulls you into a tighter embrace. He kisses you passionately and continues to pepper your jawline with kisses.

Another knock is at the door.

“Yeah?” TJ answers a bit breathlessly. The door opens.

It’s TJ’s grandma and she has a bottle of some wine with her.

“Well I heard that the man of your dreams was coming tonight and after Dougie said great things I had to check on you boys myself.” She smirks and sets the bottle down with three glasses as she pours some for each of you.

You straighten up and try to look presentable for his grandmother. She seems nice, almost as nice as Nana. She turns around and hands you both a glass of wine.

“Welcome Y/n to the weirdest bunch of homos, heathens and…”

“Hey!” TJ smirks and side hugs her as she chuckles and shrugs.

“My aren’t you ever dashing!” She looks at you and she takes a sip from her glass. She looks at you more intently but with a nicer gaze than TJ’s brother did.

“Um… thanks. You’re beautiful, are you sure you are old enough to be TJ’s grandmother, there is no way…”

“Flattery will get you everywhere honey.” She jokes and takes a long sip from her glass and pours herself another. She sips the second glass and watches TJ and you.

TJ shakes his head and smirks.

“TJ has been extra helpful these last few weeks and he has been playing the piano more like he used to when he was a child. I am pretty sure it is because of you coming into his life.”

Your face heats up and you glance at TJ who just shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“You are truly one of a kind. I think I like you.” You say to her.

“Oh you better.” She jokes and takes another sip of her wine. You chug the rest of yours down and TJ drinks his.

It is weird… she sets her glass down and motions for you both to come closer to her. She holds onto each of your backs and makes you both crouch to her height. You comply TJ holds his hand out to you and you take it. You all hug for a minute.

Soon she steps away from you both and she shakes her head. “I am proud of you.”

She says to both of you.

“Yes, Sky I am proud of you too. I know your grandmother. She wants to be updated on anything and everything that happens to you, especially since she knows about you and TJ.”

“I… I never told her.” She must have seen a photo of you both on the newspaper or magazine.

You smile. “I love him. God I love him so much. Is it weird to think that?”

She shakes her head no. “You both seem to have been in similar childhoods with both of your fathers in the spotlight for some sort of scandal. I like you Sky. You are good for my grandson. I can tell by the look in your eyes. You are in love with him and he is in love with you.” She sighs and shakes her head with a small smile. “I’m glad you found each other.”

“Me too.” You and TJ both say in unison.

She pats you on the back and whispers something to TJ and he grins toward you, but you cannot hear what she had said to him.

“Oh the ceremony is about to start. I will see you boys inside!” She walks out of the room with the empty glasses and the bottle. You watch her leave and glance at TJ.

Did this really just happen? Wow she’s awesome. But how is everyone else going to be when you are out there in the open?

Now for the party.

—


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally ‘officially’ getting to meet the president and former president ‘Bud’

TJ watched his grandma leave the room and he smirked at you as you raised an eyebrow at his smirk. What was he up to?

“You ready Sky?”

“As I will ever be, I guess.” You still sound nervous and unsure of what to expect.

“You’re gorgeous babe.” He grabs you by your tie and leads you to the door. He flattens your tie and bites his lip. “It’ll be okay! Most of them are family, some the vice president and his family.”

You nod and look down at your feet as TJ guides you toward the door, he holds it open for you and you look up at him as he grins.

His eyes seem to be sparkling today. He is way more excited about this than you are.

He gently pushes you toward the dining hall where there is a stage and tables and chairs. The bodyguards guarding the door nod at TJ as he salutes them both. He laughs at that because they are so stubborn at keeping a straight face 24/7.

The guards let you both pass and open the door to the room. You glance around in awe. “So this is where we’re supposed to be?”

“You alright Sky? Want to get another drink or something before it starts?”

“Sure.” You wring your hands together and try to breathe deeply. Afraid of making a fool of yourself and worried about having a panic attack you try to act stoic.

TJ takes some champain glasses from a waiter as he rounds the tables to give people their drinks.

“Here ya go.” You nod and take the drink from him and take a sip. The bubbles tickle your nose.

“Thanks.”

You walk with TJ as he finds the table where his brother is sitting. “Hey, so this is my sister in law Anne, and you already met Dougie.”

“Nice to meet you.” You shake her hand as she blushes toward you. Weird.

“Nice to meet you too.” You end up sitting next to her at the table and watch her as she tries to think of something to say.

TJ sits next to you and the room darkens a little, there is now a spotlight on the small stage. 

Someone is on stage and you realize it is Bud Hammond, TJ’s dad. “Hello everyone thank you for coming. Family and friends I’d like to welcome you all to the white house, I no longer get a say in any matters of this house, but you know who does.” He introduces TJ’s mom and the vice president and his wife. People stand up and clap and watch the stage.

You try to listen with what she says but the room is getting too loud.

She has a speech for everyone and the vice president says a few words of encouragement.

She then continues the rest of her speech: “Now I would like to show you my family… my son Douglas and his wife Anne!” They both stand and wave to the cameras. “And my other son TJ and his boyfriend Y/n Skylar.” You feel your face burn as TJ and you stand up waving at the cameras.

She proceeds to talk about everyone in her family including her mom and even Bud. They were divorced but they both were still civil to each other.

“Okay now. Lets eat!” At that she comes down from the stage and sits on the other side of TJ. Everyone sits back down. The waiters bring out plates of food and go to each table. 

Your heart beats faster as you try to slow down your breathing. TJ notices and puts his hand on your arm that is on the table. He grins at you and tries to shake the worry that is all over your face.

You try to smile and nod at TJ. “S…Sorry.” You try to say something more but your brain isn’t communicating with your mouth.

Bud makes an appearance on the other side of Dougie. Before he takes his seat, he shakes your hand and squints at you. “nice to finally meet you Y/n.” He sits down and begins to eat his food.

You’re still sitting and you nod at him. “Nice to meet you too sir.” He chuckles. 

“Call me Bud, please.”

Soon Bud and the rest of TJ’s family were reminacing about when TJ and Dougie were kids.

You felt at ease for a little while until the conversation turned toward you and your childhood. Your face paled as you tried to hide your discomfort. What do you say? Your family practically disowned you when you came out?

TJ nudges you. He raises an eyebrow and notices the look in your eye. 

“Hey Sky. You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. My dad likes to put people on the spot. Sorry.”

“It’s…okay…” you shrug trying to shake the feeling that usually goes away when you are near TJ.

Dougie thankfully stood up with a cheery grin. You nod at him, acknowledging the change of topic. “I have something to say.”

His wife pipes up and stands beside him. “We… We have something to say.”

They both are grinning and they say together; “We’re pregnant!”

TJ’s grandma comes by the table, she was curious to what was happening over here with you. She had been mingling with her old friends, at the other table.

“What did you just say?” TJ’s mom says.

She smirks as they both laugh a little and say it again, “We’re pregnant, we are going to have a baby.” 

TJ stands and claps. “Let’s here it for Dougie and his girl! Anne, sorry if it’s a boy he’ll be trouble, a girl she’ll have her favorite uncle to protect her from anyone who wants to mess with her.” He jokes slightly but turns serious.

Everyone gets up and gives them both hugs and TJ is the first to do so. You stand awkwardly. “Um… congrats.”

What are you supposed to say? You can never give TJ a child, you’re not built that way. You get up and hug them both and walk out of the room as soon as TJ is preoccupied with his mom and dad asking questions about you.

—

Out in the hallway you breathe. The bodyguards both keep an eye on you.

You swallow thickly and touch the wall. Sweat is all around the back of your neck, it feels too hot, you tug at your tie and take off your tux jacket.

You look up at the guards and ask, “Bathroom?”

One of them points to where one is and you head over to it.

Once in the bathroom you splash cold water on your face and neck. Something’s wrong. You don’t feel right. You’re dizzy. As luck would have it the white house bathroom you are in has a bench, so you sit down on it and put your head between your knees. Your arms are shaking and you feel like you might pass out. Shaun is the one who usually would help you whenever this would happen. But he’s not here is he?

You look up and lean back on the bench. The wall behind you feels cold and comforting to your head. You close your eyes and soon hear the bathroom door open.

You keep your eyes closed trying to focus on the impending doom of ultimately dying inside a fucking bathroom in the fucking white house of all places.

The person shakes you lightly on your shoulder.

“Hey. You alright?”

You open your eyes hoping to see anyone but this person… you haven’t seen him in so long.

“Dad?!” 

What was he doing here? How’d he know you would be here? How did he get into the white house?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Warnings: flashbacks, violence toward Sky, Language, horrible words towards Sky, males making out, almost smut, teeny bit of fluff}
> 
> ***Sky finds out why his father is back***

You are stunned and shocked to see your father facing you.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” you say as your nostrils flair.

“I am here to ask for your forgiveness. I am so sorry…” He tries to comfort you, but you ignore his pleads.

You get up and walk out of the bathroom doorway. He is jogging right behind you, trying to catch up with your quickening pace. Your anxiety is now gone, but you feel as though your blood is boiling.

The guards watch you both with confused looks on each of their faces.

“Are you okay sir?” The one asks you.

“Fine.” You sigh heavily and try to get back into the dining hall. The guards look at each other and allow you inside. Your father tries to come with you. He grabs onto your left arm, trying to make you slow down. “No. Let go of me. I am no longer your son, you disowned me, remember? I thought you’d be happy by now, with your ‘perfect’ angel son… no longer burdened with your screw-up son.” You stop walking and sigh.

Your father nods at you, even though you have yet to turn around and face him. He lets go of your arm as you shrug him off.

Why is he here? Why now? How did he know you’d be here?

There was no way you would ever consider forgiving him. Maybe on his death bed? Highly doubtful.

There were many reasons that you should never speak to him. There was no reason to allow him to be forgiven. Your teenage years were hell. It is surprising you never died right after you came out.

——FLASHBACK—–

[15 years old]

Your science partner Steve is over with you in your bedroom where you are both trying to figure out your group project. 

Steve is a sweet kid and he had just moved to your town. You both were assigned as partners and this project needed to be finished tonight. 

The lightbulb was not turning on. You bite your lip as you watch Steve move the potato and work on the wires. There had to be some sort of spark soon! Steve was the ‘genius’ of science, so you were glad to have him as your partner. There is no way you’d figure it out on your own.

“Alright… I think this should work now.” Steve motions for you to move the one wire.

“Yes! Nice. We finally did it!” you exclaim.

You are both grinning at each other and realize your faces are close to each other.

Damnit… you swallow thickly as your heart begins to race. God why was he so damn irresistible? He’s too cute. 

Steve looks at your lips and moves closer towards you. You close the distance and suddenly you both are kissing each other like your lives depend on it.

You must have closed your eyes at some point. Biting on his lower lip he moans into your mouth and you twirl your tongue to taste his mouth. Your jeans suddenly feel tight and you realize you need more air. 

Letting go of his lips, reluctantly you both breathe deeply and look dreamily into each other’s eyes.

“Damn… fucking… hell.” You breathe harder and laugh lightly at the blush on Steve’s face.

“Was… was, that okay?” He asks unsure of himself.

“Yeah, I… really want to do that again.” You lean into him as he falls into your bed. Shuffling your body on top of his, you try to gain composure, as he seems to think you’ve done this before.

As you lay on top of him your cock twitches as he moans into your mouth. You force your tongue into his mouth as the kiss becomes harsher and needier. Obviously you both want this, you both need this. You feel him harden underneath you and feel him start to tremble underneath you. The warmth of his mouth and tongue… you want to savor this moment. Steve puts his fingers through your hair as you kiss his jaw and go back to his lips, his soft, amazing, lips. You both start to rub against each other and moan into each other’s mouths.

How did you never do this before? Damn…

—

Never hearing your bedroom door open… you are pulled harshly from Steve’s arms. 

“Shit… you little fucking faggot. How can my own son be this kind of abomination?” Your father says as he slaps you hard on the face. You taste blood and wipe your lips.

Steve’s eyes widen and he freezes at the sight. He swallows and tries to get up from your bed. Your father turns toward him. “OUT. GET. THE. HELL. OUT.” 

“Yes sssir.” He barely squeaks out. Steve practically runs out of your room and out of your house.

—

Your eyes are burning, your mouth hurts you can feel your jaw start to swell. Why did he have to hit you with those sharp rings on his fingers??? 

“I cannot believe you are even my son! Why are you this way? You should not be this way, my family is not supposed to be faggots. My job is to protect the American Family and make sure only ‘normal’ people are together. Why are you so different? Why can’t you be like your brother?”

“You mean a fucking saint? He’s not innocent… Dad.” You seeth.

This time he hits you with such force your head hits your wall and you begin to see stars. You blink and try to focus your gaze on him.

“You are grounded. No TV. No video games. No Friends are EVER allowed over here. You are only to go to school and come straight home afterwards. If you only get Cs again you are going to go to military school. No exceptions. They don’t take kindly to Fucking Faggot Freaks like you.”

He then mumbles quietly, but you still can hear him: “You should have never been born kid.”

You gasp as he slams your bedroom door and stomps down the hall.

Feeling dizzy, you begin to slide down the wall and collapse onto the floor.

—

The next day you try to talk to Steve and apologize about your asshole father. The only time Steve acknowledges you is when you both are doing your science representation.

Shaun notices your bruises and tries to check on you throughout the week. 

You withdraw from everyone. No one needs to hear you complain about your home life. Your family is rich, powerful… you are a spoiled brat. Little do they know, you were always treated second, never first like your brother who could do no wrong.

—

It took a long while but you became stronger and stood up to your father when he kept trying to convert you into being straight. You tried like hell to play a long so that the beatings would stop… but he always could tell you were lying. On your 18th birthday that is when you had enough. Even on your special day of the year your father argued with you.

Your brother agreed with him. Your mother was silent as she drank from her wine glass. Your Nana had just left to go on a date with some business guy… so she missed the fight.

Luckily it was not a physical fight just words. Mean words. Hurtful words… towards you and only you.

You tried to reason with them, tell them that you cannot be changed no matter what happens to you.

“ENOUGH.” You yell as you get everyone to stop bickering. “I’m done with this fucking family. I’m moving out in the morning. I give up.”

You storm out of the house in your bare feet and walk down the street toward Shaun’s house. His mom answers the door and lets you inside.

“Happy birthday sweetie.” She says kindly. “Shaun’s in his room, sorry he could not go to your party today.”

You shrug as she gives you a tight hug. Pretending to be happy you smile at her and go towards Shaun’s room.

This was the day that you began to move out from your house. Shaun’s family were well off, but nowhere near as wealthy as your family. There was a spare bedroom that was yours for the rest of your senior year. They allowed you to stay until you and Shaun graduated high school. 

Luckily, Shaun and you were able to get an apartment near where he was going to school. You took some art classes and business classes to help you get a career or a job in the future.

That is how you got the job you have today.

 

—-Now back to the PRESENT time—-

TJ glances around the room to try and find you. He notices you come back into the room with a man lingering behind you. He tilts his head and watches for a moment to see if he recognizes the man.

It dawns on TJ that the man is your father.

“Who invited him?”

Bud nods. “I did… I invited all his family, dad, mom, brother, and his grandmother… why, what’s wrong?” Bud realizes TJ looks panicked.

“Um… just that Sky said that him and his dad don’t get a long, and haven’t talked to each other for years… now he is suddenly over there talking with him.” He motions towards the look on your face as your father tries to talk with you.

TJ strides out from behind a crowd of people and heads toward you.

He soon is by your side and pulls you by your waist and kisses your cheek.

You smile a real smile, at TJ.

“Okay Dad, if you are really here for me… this is my boyfriend TJ and no you cannot run him off like my first.” You pause and hold onto TJ’s hand. “I love him.” Your heart pounds in your ears as your father stands there speechless, while TJ smirks at him. He winks at you and looks back toward your father.

After the shock wears off, your father speaks, “Hello. I am James Nathan Skylar. His father. It has taken me years to realize how badly I treated Y/N. I am so sorry.” He looks at you with tears forming in his eyes. You shrug and roll your eyes.

Of course your father is going to pretend that he is the victim of this.

“Hey…” TJ grabs you and motions toward a corner of the room where there is a few people still sitting and reminiscing to each other. TJ’s grandmother is now over there and she is talking to… you realize it’s your NANA and mom and brother.

Your heart swells and you hold your breath. Nana is here, for you? Probably just for the president and dinner.

“Yes, your mother and grandmother and brother are here as well. We were invited, all of us, how could we say no?”

You nod and sigh, looking back at the corner table.

TJ’s grandma motions for you both to come over. You and TJ walk towards the corner. When you arrive at the corner table you exclaim happily, “NANA!” You give her a tight hug and kiss her cheek.

“My gorgeous grandson. Oh and is this the one? Your love?” She motions to TJ and grabs a hold of him into a tight embrace as well.

“Yes… This is TJ.” You smile as your mom gives you an awkward hug and your brother shakes your hand.

Awkward. Tonight could not get any stranger could it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [emotional rollercoaster of a chapter, smidgen of fluff]
> 
> TJ plans on asking Sky something… Sky takes it the wrong way, before TJ gets to say anything

The night at the white house was interesting. You were able to stay a few nights with TJ and you had joined his brother and wife for a family dinner. 

Seeing your father threw everything out of wack. Why did he give a shit? Why now?

TJ’s father had been the one who had invited all three family members. Your father was acting weird, but it had been a few years since you had seen anyone. Nana is the only one who you’ve seen in the past year. She always worries about you, and makes sure you are eating enough. Don’t all grandmothers do that? 

—

A week and a half later… Shaun came home to find you on the couch… SOMETHING was off about you. He set his briefcase down quietly and watched you. You were huddled on the couch in the corner, hugging your knees to your chest. Your face was blotchy like you had been crying. Shaun frowned and finally spoke up as he got closer to you.

"Sky, you’re home early… I thought you had…“

You interrupt him: “I was let go today. The secretary claimed I tried to fuck her at work. Dude I’m fucking gay and in love with TJ… why would I want to bang that lying bitch?!” You don’t look at Shaun as your eyes are on the floor.

Shaun sits down on the couch. He cannot think of what to say to make you feel better.

"I was also late this morning… and damnit. I guess TJ has had enough of me too. He called and left a voice mail saying we need to talk. I knew stuff was too good to be true. I… I really thought I finally deserved to be happy! I’m never good enough. I don’t want to…“ You lose your train of thought and take a big gulp of the bottle of liquor that is in your lap.

"Whoa… Wait a sec. What do you mean about TJ? We need to talk could mean something else.”

You glare at Shaun and swig some more of the liquid. 

"Damnit Sky. How much have you drank? When did we even get moonshine?“ You shrug and stare at the floor. You pop something in your mouth from your pocket. You swallow it and drink more. Shaun stares at you. His stomach turns. 

"Shit… fucking shit. What the fuck was that? What did you just take?” It had been in a tiny bag and looked like 2-3 pills. You shrug and ignore his questions.

“That wasn’t… it wasn’t… Sky? Are you even listening? You’re such a fucking idiot!” He rushes to you and yanks the liquor bottle out of your death grip. He feels horrible for yelling, but you’re not making any sense.

Your eyes are glazed over from the drunkenness and the crying. Shaun frantically tries to think of what to do. He can’t believe this is happening again. 

You were fine… you were better… right? 

 

—what happened earlier—

You lay your head back on the couch and look up at the ceiling. Finally you feel good. Today had been a horrible day and you had a headache all day.

Nothing could help. It seemed that crying was a natural state for you to be in. It made you feel weak, but you always felt a little bit better after a long cry. Nothing had seemed to go right today. First your alarm never went off so you were running late. The hot water in the shower didn’t seem to exist. You were half an hour late for work. The bitchy secretary who seemed to always hate your guts had said you tried to take advantage of her. 

Today was just a shit day. After the secretary told her blatant lie, the boss of course believed her, even though you knew they were both ‘together’. You were fired.

As you gathered your items from your desk, you received a voicemail from TJ. He had said, “I need to see you soon Sky. We need to talk…” No other explanation. Of course the only thing you could think of was that you must’ve fucked up again. TJ deserved the best and you were too broken. He deserved better. No one would ever want you or need you.

You arrived home at about 2:30. You had gotten moon shine from the nearest liquor store. After getting the liquor you had gotten a hold of someone you hadn’t seen in a while. He used to help you feel numb, high, something other than useless. Luckily he was straight so there was no chance of him taking advantage of you.

Thinking back on Trent and how things had gone… you knew TJ was feeling the same way. He felt trapped. Who were you to blame him? You were a mess, too fucked up to be helped. No one would ever love you and TJ just was someone who liked you, pretended to love you.

The shady man smiles at you.

“Long time no see, Sky. You want what you used to get?”

You nod and show him the cash. He glances and grins. He hands you the paper bag.

You glance into the bag and bite your lip.

“Strong stuff right?”

“Yep. Only the best for ya kid. I miss having ya around here. Where you been? Is it true you been with the president’s son?”

“Yeah. um… I’ll just go now. Thanks.”

“Call me if you need another fix.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You hand him the cash and he shakes your hand.

You take the bag and put it inside your jacket. Shaun never knew of this, he wouldn’t need to know. This was something you had to do. 

Tonight he was to be going on a date with his girlfriend… you just needed to forget everything.

—

TJ had been worried that maybe it was too early in the relationship to ask you to move in with him. He had made plans for today to go to the one restaurant you both had gone to a couple times. All his plans were in place. He was nervous but extremely excited. You already had a few things at his place that were there when you slept over. He never wanted to be without you. It made him feel bad that he felt so clingy towards you.

He kept on thinking of how much better his life had been since he met you. TJ had called you and had gotten your voicemail. He figured you were busy at work and so he left a message for you to talk with him.

Little did he know, that you had thought differently. The words he said on the voicemail weren’t with any malice, they were normal, happy words, but you took it the wrong way.

TJ bit his lip as he started to get ready to pick you up from your place. He was practically bouncing on his feet.

—

Shaun sighed heavily and watched you in your drunken state. You were acting weird. It was truely strange that TJ would call it quits out of the blue like that. He also wasn’t too pissed about you losing your job. They seemed to treat you like shit and you were a hard worker who even worked from home if you really were needed.

—

He wrapped a blanket around your body as you slept. He took off your shoes and tried to straighten you out on the couch. Maybe you just needed to sleep it off and you’d feel better afterwards? Probably will have a horrid hangover but you’ll be sober.

Shaun takes the moonshine out of your hands and shakes his head. He also checks your pocket to find what you took… if you had more, than he would know what he should do, but how much did you take? Did you take some before he arrived home?

He found a paper bag that had a few small bags of white pills… His heart sank.

“Shit.” He had to find out what this was. His girlfriend was in pharmacy school, so she might be able to find out what the pills were.

He continued to watch you sleep, as he called his girlfriend.

“Change of plans… can you come over… it’s Sky, he took something and right now he’s sleeping it off, but I want to make sure he’s going to be okay. He… he did this another time and it was… I thought he was okay…” His voice starts to crack as he tries to compose himself.

She answers him and says she would be there as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later she arrives at the door. 

—

TJ walks down the hallway to your apartment and tries to think of how to ask you to move in with him.

There was nothing more TJ wanted than to be with you. He was excited and slightly nervous. What were you going to say? Would Shaun let you stay with TJ or would he not let you leave?

—-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drug overdose, depressed reader, ANGST, language, hospital room]
> 
> TJ finds out what happened to you…

—

TJ was so confused at seeing a woman answer the door to your apartment.

“Is Sky home?”

She nodded and told him about what happened.

TJ kneeled by your sleeping body.

“Why?!”

Shaun came into the room and frowned at you as you were turning pale and your lips were turning blue.

“Shit. We better get him to the hospital… he… he was just sleeping earlier. What the fuck was it that he took?!” Shaun said as he went to check on your breathing.

“Was it something other than liquor?“ TJ asked Shaun.

Shaun nodded at TJ and showed him the bag of pills.

“Damnit I knew I should have taken him to the hospital!”

—

TJ called his driver back to take you to the hospital. Shaun and his girlfriend drove behind. TJ was in the back seat holding your unconscious body close to him. He kept trying to wake you up and he kissed you on your clammy forehead.

TJ held the bag of pills and looked at you worriedly. He had a feeling what they were and he did not want to be seen holding them. He knew he needed to show the hospital what Shaun had found that you had taken. 

—

TJ let Shaun’s girlfriend take the bag of pills. She discreetly took them from him and she walked silently following the stretcher and nurses surrounding you.

TJ couldn’t take it anymore, especially since he had gone through something similar to this. His heart was beating frantically and he felt like he might pass out. Luckily Shaun and his girlfriend led him to a chair in the waiting room. Shaun put an arm around him. 

Shaun was teary eyed as TJ finally spoke. His voice cracking, “Why? I thought we were happy. He never… he never…” He clears his throat and swallows thickly. “He never told me he had an addiction. He knew of mine. Oh God. I did this… he must’ve done it because of me, I’m so stupid.” He shakes his head and rests his clammy hands on his knees.

“It wasn’t your fault man. He… he did this before when he was dealing with some stuff, it was alcohol and a bottle of vicodin. He also broke a mirror and needed stitches. I never knew he was addicted to drugs. I’m his best friend. At least I thought I was.”

Shaun’s girlfriend held his hand tightly. She reached out her other hand toward TJ.

“I’m Jenny. Shaun’s girlfriend, in case you couldn’t tell.” She smiled lightly at TJ.

He waved to her and whispered, “TJ, Sky’s boyfriend.”

—

You open your eyes and instantly close them. It was so bright… too bright. You squint and look around. Where were you?

You felt fuzzy and warm. Different. Looking down you can tell that you’re in a hospital gown, with IV’s in your arm and an oxygen tube in your nostrils. 

There was a beeping that kept getting faster and you realized it was a heart monitor.

Slowly lifting your head up, you look around and realize you must be in the hospital.

“Oh my… oh good, you’re awake! TJ and Shaun are going to be so pleased and happy.”

“Nana?”

“Shaun called me, and I had to check on you myself. Are you alright? How do you feel?”

You shrug as she stands and runs her hand over your forehead and leans down and kisses your cheek.

She sighs and walks to the door, before leaving she looks back: “TJ has been here the whole time… you’ve been unconscious for two days.” She shakes her head as she leaves your room.

—

image  
TJ had left reluctantly, as your grandmother had kicked him out of your room. She had told the staff that he was family and so he was able to stay with you. He had been in the uncomfortable chair in the corner of your room, by your bedside the whole time. Thirty minutes ago he relented and left to freshen up and gets some coffee.

Shaun and Jenny had left a few hours after you were admitted and Shaun had immediately called your family to let them know what happened. Of course no one answered except Nana.

She had gotten her driver to take her to the hospital and she had told your mom, dad, and brother that you had been taken to the hospital because of an accident. She didn’t explain what the accident was though.

—

Walking back to your room TJ was sipping his coffee. It had to have been his 7th cup? Did he even like coffee? He knew the stuff the hospital sold in the vending machine was nothing like Starbucks.

TJ’s grandmother walked swiftly towards TJ with his twin right by her side and one security guard in the hallway watching them.

TJ looked up and saw Dougie and his grandmother and they both hugged him.

“What are you doing here? I thought… thought you had something with mom today?”

Dougie shrugged and Marge shook her head.

“Any word yet on how he’d doing?”

She put her arm around him and walked with him towards your room.

Just then, your grandmother noticed the three walking towards your room.

“Oh Marge, you made it.” She sighed and hugged TJ’s grandma. “Well, hello Douglas, glad you could come too. How’s Anne?”

Doug was just about to say something when a nurse came from your room and walked toward them. “He’s awake, a little groggy but he’s fine. You all can see him now.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Your grandma kept Dougie talking and let TJ go inside your room with his own grandmother beside him.

He cleared his throat and lightly knocked on your door. He waved and sat back down where he had been sitting before he had been kicked out by your Nana.

You wince as you stretch and realize they are both here.TJ’s eyes are red and puffy, his grandma has a tear go down her cheek as she watches you both. She sits on the chair on the other side of the bed.

“Teej? What… what are you doing here? I thought…” you cough a bit and TJ hands you a bottle of water.

“What… you’re my boyfriend! Of course I’d be here when you’d wake up. I swear I was here the whole time, but I only left for like thirty minutes and came straight back here.”

He gets up and kisses you on the lips and moves his chair closer toward you, and he sits back down. You set your water by your side. TJ’s grandmother holds your other hand as you look toward her as she smiles, looking hopeful toward you. She grips your hand, and pats it with her other hand.

“I’ll give you some privacy… I just wanted to make sure that you know that we love you, okay Sky? You are a part of this family of heathens, homos, and… well you know.” She smiles as she lets go of your hand and gets up from her chair. She leaves your room and closes the door quietly.

“Okay…” you sigh.

TJ watches you closely as you continue to look confused and unsure of something.

“I love you, Sky. You know you can talk to me… I mean I’ve been through this myself and it is not fun being the family fuckup, I know.”

You chuckle humorlessly. “Yeah. I was fired from my job and I thought I lost you; that you had given up on me. I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I deserve it. How can you put up with me?” Looking down at the blanket, you try to avoid TJ’s eyes.

Tears fall down your face as TJ grabs your hand and holds it tightly. “Come on man… you’re talking about me. You’re amazing Sky. I do not know why you thought I would want to break up with you.” He bites his lip as a tear falls down his cheek. He blinks a little and looks up to you. You glance up and sniffle.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to do that. I have not used in years and I just broke. I don’t know what happened. I guess I snapped?” You swallow thickly and continue to try and find the right words. “I… I love you too Teej. I fuck up everything. Every single thing is fucked up.”

“Yeah, it is fucked up. But we are good together, right? I mean I really wanted to ask you something, but you thought I was breaking up with you. I know I was moving too fast. But I thought…” He clears his throat. “Still think that we have something.” He side smiles and runs his hand through his hair.

You smile, or try to mirror him. “I think we do too.”

“I just feel so much more alive, and happy when I’m with you. I just…”

“Yeah… I feel the same way TJ. I just thought maybe it wasn’t supposed to last. Karma seems to have it out for me and I don’t remember ever doing anything to cause it to hate me.”

Just then a person in a lab coat comes into your room.

“Hello Y/n Skylar. I’m Dr. Franklin.” He shakes your hand and nods at TJ.

“We need to talk about why you are here. I know something like this has happened before.” He said sternly as he looked at you.

You look down at your hands. TJ grips your hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

—

This was going to be hard. What is going to happen now?

—


End file.
